Naruto: Rise of the Fox Sage(Revised)
by Kitsune-Kiubbi
Summary: After the revelation By Mizuki that he has the nine tails in him Naruto Befriends the demon and begins to study not only the ninja ways but also the ways of the Kitsune/Fox Clan. M for Language and Violence


**Ki-Ki: Hello every one and Welcome to the Revised version of Naruto Rise of the Fox sage. THis time around i am going to be fixing things. Among them. NO BLOODLINE PROTECTION ACT!**

 **That put me into a corner i could not find a way out of hence this new version. Now some pairings will remain. In fact this is officially a Naruto, Hinata,Hana pairing story. Naruto has two clans he is descended from hence two wives.**

 **On top of that his Bloodlines are getting a serious re-haul and downsize. I'm thinking one from his father and two from his mother. Any abilities he gets from Kurama will be unique to him and him alone.**

 **So without further Ado let me present my Famous co story tellers Naruto and Kurama**

 **Naruto: Damm strait we are back baby!**

 **Kurama: I was beginning to worry about being forgotten.**

 **Ki-Ki: I didn't forget you guys. I just lost my touch with you is all.**

 **Both: Yeah okay**

 **Ki-Ki: Any way give the disclaimer so we can give our readers their story.**

 **Both: Kitsune-Kiubbi does not own anything to do with Naruto**

 **Also please note cover image isn't mine**

* * *

"Hello"-normal speech

" **hello** "-Demon/summon speech

" _hello_ "-normal thoughts/mental voice

 **" _hello_ "-**Demon/Summon thoughts or mental voice

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meeting**

The night sky was lit up with the light of the moon and stars as they shone down onto the Hidden Shinobi village Konohagakure, The village hidden in the leaves. Lights glowed along the streets and the sounds of both civilians and shinobi as they celebrated the graduation of their children from the ninja academy and their new rank as genin. THe streets while normally empty at this time were filled with people going from one shop to another. Children ran through the streets taking advantage of this chance to play and stay up past their bedtimes.

Sitting inside one of the food shops Ichiraku Ramen was a young blond boy with whisker marks in a "Kill Me" orange jumpsuit and wearing a forehead protector with a leaf shape carved onto it, next to him was a man in a Chūnin uniform and a similar forehead protector with brown hair tied in a ponytail and a scar across his nose and dark eyes that could be either black or brown depending on the light. The young boy, Naruto, was eating his bowl of ramen at a slow pace as his mind went over the information he had gained not even one hour ago.

 **Flashback**

Naruto stood the scroll tied to his back, panting exhausted from his training and from being pushed aside by Iruka-sensei to protect him from the barrage of kunis that had been thrown at him. He looked over at his sensi surprise filtering across his eyes as he watched the man slouch against the shacks wall. Above them both stood the man who had told naruto to take the scroll and who had thrown the kunis at him, Mizuki-sensei.

Mizuki stood on the tree branch smirking down at Naruto and Iruka his eyes cold and hard. Naruto stiffened as he gazed at the eyes that had haunted him all his life. ~ _Those eyes. Those are their eyes. The eyes the villagers get when they attack me_.~ He gazed at Mizuki his own eyes narrowing. "Mizuki-Sensei, what's going on here. Why did you attack me and Iruka-Niichan" Mizuki's smirk grew into a smile that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. "Because he was in my way and because I've wanted to kill you for a long time DEMON"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his mouth formed into a scowl. "Why do you people always call me that? What did i ever do to you?" Mizuki smiled and went to speak when Iruka shouted. "Don't Mizuki it's forbidden. The third made that law for a reason." Naruto turned to his brother figure and stared in shock. "Niichan, what are you talking about? What law?" Iruka looked at him sadness in his eyes. "I'm forbidden from telling you Naruto, only the third can do that. I"m sorry." Naruto went to speak when Mizuki started to laugh above them. "Sorry. You're not sorry Iruka, you want this demon dead even more than i do. After all he's the reason your parents are dead."

Naruto stared up at Mizuki fear and also curiosity in his eyes. Iruka glared at Mizuki "No he's not." he growled out defending the blond kid he saw as a little brother. Mizuki just scoffed and looked at Naruto. "You want to know the truth kid." Naruto nodded his head slightly still hesitant to know what made the village hate him. "Mizuki crouched down getting more relaxed as he looked at Naruto. "Guess it's only fair i tell you why i'm going to kill you." he scoffed. "You remember how the Yondaime killed the Nine-Tailed fox the Kyuubi no Kitsune." he asked. Naruto nodded. "Well in truth he didn't kill the fox. He couldn't as the fox is one of the Bijuu one of nine tailed demon lords and the strongest of them all." He smirked down at the boy as he began telling him the reason for his villages hatred of him. "So in order to save the village he decided to seal the fox within the body of a newborn child." Naruto's eyes widened. He knew suddenly what Mizuki was going to say next and as Mizuki spoke his fears were confirmed. "Yes Naruto that child was you. The Kyuubi was sealed with in you. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

Naruto stood paralyzed looking up at the man before him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Iruka's head slung down and tears stream down his eyes. Naruto was so distracted that he missed Mizuki standing up and grabbing one of the two large shuriken on his back and throwing it at him. Iruka hadn't tho.

For the second time that night Naruto was thrown down and Iruka took the attack for him. Naruto stared up at the man he considered an older brother. "why" he asked quietly to the man. Iruka smiled at him. "Because otouto I was just like you at one time. After the fox killed my family i was always in pain always alone. Then when you came to my class i saw myself. I saw the pain you went through. I never saw you as the fox and i honestly don't think the fox would have attacked us without a reason. I only saw Naruto Uzumaki my otouto."

Naruto closed his eyes and let a few tears fall before he smiled at Iruka ,a smile that the village had come to call his fox smile, before turning and running into the forest.

 **End Flashback**

Naruto's mind was so caught up in his thoughts he had missed Iruka talking to him and only became aware when Iruka lightly touched his shoulder. "Naruto are you alright?" he asked. Naruto blinked and looked up at the man before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah sorry Nii-Chan. Just thinking about some things." Iruka nodded and sighed. He looked at Naruto think over something before nodding and standing up. "Hey Naruto I need to go and talk to the third. Tell him what happened and everything." Naruto nodded once again thinking about what he had been told.

Iruka looked at him again his thoughts wandering. ~He has so few that care about him. Only me, the Third, and that Kakashi guy. What he needs is a real friend and i think he already has one he just needs to meet him." He smiled and turned to go before turning to look at Naruto once again. "Naruto" he said his voice serious.

Naruto looked up. Iruka rarely talked serious like that. "Yea Nii-Chan." Iruka gazed at him for a second before talking. "I know your thinking about the forest." Naruto flinched at that and nodded. "So when you go home i want you to go ahead and open that scroll on advanced meditation i gave you last year."

Naruto stared up and blinked. The scroll Iruka had mentioned had been one of two that he had given Naruto on the boys twelfth birthday. They were scrolls on meditation something that Naruto had discovered helped him deal with the stress of the village. Iruka had made Naruto promise not to open the advanced scroll until he said it was okay to do so. Naruto had kept his word as he didn't want to betray his Nii-Chan's trust.

"Really, are you sure i'm ready?" Iruka smiled and nodded. "Yeah i think it's time you learned something new." Naruto smiled and nodded his excitement distracting him from his thoughts. "Okay as soon as i get home i will open it." Iruka nodded and smiled. "Good then i will see you in a few days for team placement." He said as he walked off waving his hand.

Naruto waved back a large smile on his face. "Okay Iruka-niichan see you in a few days." He smiled and finished his ramen quickly before jumping up and running off calling "Thanks Ayame-oneesan thanks Teuchi-Sama." over his shoulder. A quick "Your welcome Naruto-kun/chan." was the reply from the father daughter pair that ran the store.

Naruto walked down the streets his face in a slight smile at Iruka's words and his eyes shining at the prospect of learning a new meditation technique. As he walked he spotted three kids from his class walking towards him. All three wore their new Konoha forehead protector tho in different places. THe three were Ino-Yamanaka a faded blonde kunoichi who wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers her protector was worn around her waist like a belt.

Next was Chōji Akimichi he wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, blue haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

The final person was one of Naruto's few friends from his class Shikamaru Nara his attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

As the trio approached him they suddenly recognized him and both Choji's and Shikamaru's faces turned into smiles, while Ino developed a frown and a look of disgust. Naruto walked up to them hoping to talk to the two he considered friends when Ino noticed the forehead protector around his forehead. "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHY DO YOU HAVE A KONOHA PROTECTOR WHEN YOU DIDN'T GRADUATE" she yelled as her head grew three times it's normal size. Naruto flinched away something that Shikamaru noticed and narrowed his eyes at marking it for later.

Naruto looked at Ino his eyes cold as he glared at the kunoichi "Iruka-Sensei gave it to me when i explained to him i'm unable to perform the basic Bunshin technique but i can perform a more advanced technique." Ino scoffed and looked unbelieving. "Yeah right like you could ever perform a more advanced technique. Did you forget your the class dube. The dumbest out of all of us." Naruto glared at her his fist's clenched suddenly he raised then and performing a quick series of hand seals ending on the tiger seal before quietly saying "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Suddenly after six puffs of smoke six more narutos stood surrounding the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Ino stared in shock as she looked at the clones around her. "H.h. h. how. You can't even pass your test. How can you perform this?" Shikamaru scoffed and looked at her. "Really Ino. Your so troublesome." He looked at Naruto and smiled a genuine one that few ever saw on his face except when he was cloud watching. "So finally figured out a solution to your chakra supply problem huh." Naruto chuckled and laughed "Yep. Shadow clones. They take even more chakra than a regular bushin so i don't have to worry about using too much chakra. Now i just have to perfect it. so i can summon one at a time. Right now this is my minimum."

Ino stared in shock as Shikamaru nodded. "Nice." Naruto smiled and formed the tiger seal again dispelling the clones. As they dispelled Naruto got their memories back and suddenly he got a thought full face. "Ino, since when do you have a tattoo on your back?" Ino's eyes opened wide. "W..w... what how..." Naruto looked at her. "When i dispel my clones i get their memories. One was behind you and saw the tattoo. The kanji for soul i believe." Ino nodded her mind trying to wrap around the thought of Naruto actually being smart and not as lazy as Shikamaru or as dumb as the pink banshee Sakura.

Naruto laughed and looked at Shikamaru. "Well i got to go. Iruka said i can finally look at the advanced meditation scroll so im gonna go start on that. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow for a game." Shikamaru nodded and agreed before naruto and the tri went their separate ways. Naruto to his apartment and the trio to a nearby restaurant. as the trio left Ino looked back around to see Naruto walking with his hands in his pockets and slightly hunched over. HEr old opinion of Naruto now fading as he walked off.~ _Who are you !Naruto Uzumaki_ ~

As he walked away from them Naruto didn't know that he was being watched through a crystal by and old man who had a kind and grandfatherly smile on his face as he watched the young man he considered a grandson.

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment closing and locking the door behind him as he entered. Sighing he walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass out of his cupboard and got himself a glass of water to drink. Turning he leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. As he drank he took a deep breath and let his mind relax while still paying attention to his surroundings. He let out a deep sigh and looked around his small apartment. It was small a total of three rooms. The living room/kitchen. The bedroom and then the attached bath. Cracks covered the walls and much of the wallpaper was torn and abused. one of the windows had a hole in it from where a villager had thrown a rock into the place. It was furnished with only a few of the basic furnishings and no decorations. All in all. it was a dump. But it was the only place Naruto had to go. The third had made sure to get it to Naruto to keep him off the streets and into his own home. He had tried to get him one of the ninja orphan apartments but the council shot him down. As it was he was barely able to get this place for the boy.

Naruto sighed again and put his glass down and walked into his small bedroom. A single bed and a dresser were all that was in there. On top of the dresser was three scrolls. Two were open and one was still sealed shut. Naruto threw off his shirt and pants so he was only in his boxers. His small build and frame suddenly obvious as his malnourished body was shown. He folded his clothes, the only clothes he could afford even if he dislike the color, and placed them in the dresser next to another exact copy outfit.

Reaching up to the top of the dresser he grabbed the unopened scroll and took a seat on the floor. Putting his thumb on the seal he pushed some chakra into the seal and watched as it disappeared and opened up. Looking at the beginning of the scroll he blinked in surprise as he saw the name of the information. "Advanced Meditation Art: Mindscape entry" Naruto said aloud before reading the scroll.

Naruto sat up with a grin on his face as he finished reading. "You have to be kidding me. That's all it takes. Ha. I've been able to do that for years." The reason for Naruto's obvious enthusiasm was that her had discovered that in order to enter into his mindscape all he had to do was enter into his meditation, empty his thoughts, tune out his surroundings, and focus on his own self and feel as if he was sinking into his own mind, or like he was walking through a door.

Naruto resealed the scroll and placed it on top of the dresser before resuming his seat on the floor and entering the basic monk pose for meditation. Legs crossed hands on knees palms up, back straight and eyes closed. As he began he felt as if he was sinking into something and as his thoughts emptied and all sounds and feelings from the outside world disappeared he let himself fully sink.

Suddenly the feel of cold stone under him and the sound of dripping water entered his ears. Opening his eyes Naruto realized he was in what looked to be a sewer of sorts. looking down he saw he was in his kill me orange outfit and he developed a slight twitch in his eyes. "Dam it even here i can't escape this fucking outfit." he growled not caring what he said as he was in his own mind.

With a growl he stood up and looked around. Pipes ran along the walls and ceiling. the floor he was on was solid concrete next to that was a canal that was full of what looked to be water but as Naruto looked closely he saw that it was actually "Chakra. And the pipes have it as well." He looked at the pipes again and saw that the chakra all ran the same way. All except for one set that flowed in the opposite direction. frowning he followed the flow of this chakra noticing that unlike the others it was red. while the other was a cerulean blue like his eyes.

As he walked he realized that the sewer was starting to change into a more cleaner look and then the sewer was gone and he was standing in a corridor like inside of a palace. Frowning he followed the corridor down until he came to a set of large red orange doors with a giant black fox like face painted on them. "Now that's a good shade of orange and it goes amazing with the black" he said to himself. Looking at the handles he saw they were swirls similar to the swirl on the back of his suit but made out of what looked to be fox tails. Frowning he grabed the handles and pushed the doors open.

Inside was a room that looked plain and bair except for four pillars around the room decorated with foxes of all types and a giant cage at it's back that had a large seal attached to it. Naruto walked up to the cage and looked up at the seal. It was placed right above a round lock in the shape of a nine tailed fox.

Suddenly Naruto's mind clicked and he looked deeper into the cage. As he did he saw a shadow of a large creature laying towards the back and saw it's many tails flowing out behind it. Naruto gazed in slight awe at the beast and then took a step back and sat down on the floor before taking his meditative pose. He felt his mind flow and flux and felt the consciousness of the fox. Telling him the beast was awake and aware of him. He smiled and continued sitting in that position waiting for the fox to speak. It didn't take long.

" **So you have finally found this place. I wondered how long it would take**." Naruto opened his eyes to see a pair of crimson eyes with a slit pupil staring at him from the cage. Unlike the eyes of the villagers tho these eyes were full of kindness and ever some sorrow. This confused Naruto as all he had heard was that the fox as a demon and wanted to kill everyone. " **I see from your face you wonder why i show now hatred towards you** " the voice spoke again. Naruto nodded. The fox sighed and stood up walking towards the lit part of the cage so Naruto could see it better.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of the beast. It had to at least be as large as the hokage monument maby even larger. It's face was exactly like the one painted on the doors long ears and pointed face. it's upper body was very human like and it's front paws even looked like human hands.

The Nine tailed fox laid down and placed it's hands on its paws. It gazed at naruto and spoke with it's deep voice. " **Listen Kit. I hold no hatred for you or even your village or the fourth for sealing me in you. No you see i only hold hatred for the one who made me attack the village the one who unsealed me from my last container. He was an Uchiha one of the ones that kept their hatred of their Senju relatives**." Naruto nodded and the fox continued. " **No i do not hate you. But i do hate my self. For because of me you have had to live a life full of hatred and malice. only a few have shown you kindness and only a few do you name friend. And this is all my fault**."

Naruto stared unbelieving at the fox. Here was the Nine Tailed Fox the Lord of Demons and Master of Foxes. The most power full of the Bijuu and the destroyer of Konoha telling him that he was sorry for the way he was treated due to him being sealed into him. As this processed he realized that here was someone that knew his pain and understood it. Someone that may be able to connect with him and befriend him. He smiled and looked at the fox who was eyeing him with curiosity at the smile. "It's okay Kyuubi-San i'm not mad at you. Its not your faut the villagers are Baka's."

The Kyuubi stared in amazement at the boy before it. " **You do not hate me Kit?** **Wh** **y?** " it asked. Naruto smiled sadly and looked down. "Because your the only person who could understand me. You're the only one who knows what i've been through completely and understands how it feels. And" he stopped and looked up at the fox a sad look coming to his eyes. "I would like to have a friend who is like that."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened at the boys words and then they softened and began to shine with a kindness that naruto had never seen. " **Kit. I would be honored to have you call me friend and to be able to call you friend as well**." Naruto smiled and then frowned as he looked at the giant cage. Kyuubi-Chan how can i open this cage for you? You shouldn't be stuck in there and i would like to be able to at least give you a hug." The Kyuubi laughed and looked up at the seal. " **You need to tear the seal off. But i think the fourth place a protection on it so be prepared for anything**." Naruto nodded and standing up crouched down and after sending chakra to his legs jumped into the air and grabed the seal. As he dropped he pulled the seal away untill it was all gone and there was a sudden flash of golden light.

Naruto gasped as he hit the ground and looked up to see a man standing there looking at the Kyuubi with a frown on his face. "I"m surprised at you Kyuubi this is a bit early to be trying to escape don't you think?" The fox smiled and looked at the man. **"Ahh so it was a chakra memory you placed on the seal. I worned the kit you did something but i didn't know what**." He looked at naruto " **Kit meet the man who sealed me within you and has been your idol for years now. Minato Namikaze. The Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage**."

Naruto stared in amaze ment as the man turned and smiled at him. "Hello Naruto. It has been a long time since i last saw you. You have grown very we..." he stoped and stared forward as his eyes suddenly turned cold. "Those ingrates. How dare they. How dare they treat my own son like that." Naruto froze at the man's last words. He stared up at him again. apart from not having the marks on his cheeks the man was a older version of Naruto. "Y..y..your my father?"

Kyuubi's ears perked at his words and Minato looked at Naruto. "You didn't know?" he asked. Naruto shook his head and the Kyuubi growled. " **No he didn't know and neither did I. The Third made a law that forbid anyone from talking about me or his heriatige even to him. He never knew who his parents were and never knew why he was hated by most of the village**." He growled again he claws scraping the ground. " **That is why the Kit went to remove the seal. We both wanted to help and comfort each other and most importantly your son needs a friend that really knows him. You know the real me Minato after all it was his mother that was my last jinchūrik**." he stoped for a moment " **And it seems you sealed half of me within you as well**."

MInato looked at him. "Yes i did. I didn't want him getting killed from the sealing. And your right i do know the real you. Sorry" He looked down. Kyuubi laughed. " **I hold no anger towards you Minato as i told the kit here earlier. No i only wish to be free of this cage and be a companion for the boy even if it is only in his mind. And i would like the other half of me back. The kit would of survived a full sealing and I can make sure he doesn't get effected by it either**." Minato looked at him and then down at naruto. Very well but let me talk to my son first. I want him to sleep when i do that." The Kyuubi nodded and laid his head back down watching the man and his son.

Minato walked forward and sat down in front of naruto smiling as he looked at him. "I'm sorry" he said looking at the boy. I should of been there for you and so should of your mother. Both of us wanted to but we couldn't. I died sealing the fox in you and your mother died having him removed from her the way she did." Naruto stared at the man that was his father and also the fourth. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he jumped forward and embraced the man that was his father. "I forgive you chichi it's not your fault you tried to save the village and me." Minato smiled and then embraced his son tears streaming down his eyes. "Thank you naruto."

Kyuubi smiled and then frowned. " **I'm sorry Minato but your time is almost up**." Minato looked at him and nodded. He looked at naruto. "Im sorry i only had a short time here and i still need to help Kyuubi here." Naruto smiled "it's okay i understand. I better sleep any way i need to talk to Jiji in the morning." Minato smiled and naruto and him stood up. Naruto went to close his eyes. when Kyuubi spoke up. " **One last thing kit**." Naruto looked at him. " **My name is Kurama**." Naruto smiled. "Thank you Kurama-san" he said as he closed his eyes and vanished from his mindscape.

* * *

 **AN: OK well there it is chapter one. So a few notes before i go. This story is defiantly a write as i go story so i am just writing my thoughts and seeing how they go and their is no deffineat update time. real world and all. I actually wrote and posted this one chapter in one sitting. So yeah. Now in this story Naruto will actually be smart/** **Intelligent, serious, and also powerful. Also Kurama will be more kind and peaceful so he and Naruto will get along and work together so much so that Naruto goes into his mind space to speak with him and just relax near the fox.**

 **Until the next chapter. Pleas Fav-Follow-and please i am begging you. REVIEW**

 **AN2: Okay everyone here we go we are starting out with the original chapter one. I decided to leave this chapter as it is due to it actually doesn't effect to much. However from this chapter on all Chapters will get revised and re done some will stay similar to the old chapters but most will be different.**

 **So keep reading and enjoy.**

 **Arigatou**


End file.
